this invention relates to mechanically-operated hand held spreaders of broadcasting lawn fertilizer and grass seed and other products suitable for dispersing over the ground.
Normally, hand held spreaders of the present kind are small enough to be held by hand while carrying a load of seed or fertilizer so ah the operator can walk over the ground to be treated and at the same time operate at suitable crank to disperse the contents of the spreader. In view of this compound action--holding, walking and turning a crank--required of the operator of such devices, there is a need to provide a hand held spreader which is easy to use, that is economic in design, efficient in operation, and is simply constructed so as to afford trouble-free operation.